


Lucifer

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By BrittaniaLet's take a look at the Warrior Princess and God of War, through their cat, Lucifer's, eyes.





	Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters don’t belong to me, they belong to whomever created/owns Xena: Warrior Princess. 
> 
> Summary: Let’s take a look at the Warrior Princess and God of War, through their cat, Lucifer’s, eyes. 
> 
> Rating: PG 
> 
> Warnings: Sex, no. Subtext, no. Violence, no. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: None.

“Hey honey! Good morning Xena darling! Have a nice sleep?” Ares questioned.   
  
“Of course Ares!” Xena responded, when in reality she had experienced an awful sleep. But she wouldn’t tell Ares because he would awe over her too much. Xena tried to rethink what had happened last night. ‘Oh yah!’ She remembered, ‘I met Lara yesterday and we had a blast. Ares and I and I fought, the usual.’   
  
I witnessed all of this from a hole in the wall make that a fairy large hole. I’m a cat named Lucifer. “Here Lucifer” Xena cooed. “Love!”   
  
I just had to go. I purred out loud but really I was saying “Oh I’m so happy with this. I’m on cloud nine.”   
  
Xena asked Ares to leave and he disappeared “Xena?” I asked, “How does Ares do that?”   
  
“Simple Lucifer! He’s the god of war.” Xena replied.   
  
“Oh, I was never told that” I said.   
  
“Well! Ya know now,” Xena told me.   
  
“Thanks Xe” I told her “One more question”   
  
“Yes” Xena questioned.   
  
“How can you understand me? I mean you’re a person and I’m a cat! We’re not supposed to know what each other says” I questioned and answered at the same time.   
  
“I have many skills” was Xena’s blunt and teasing reply.   
  
“Oh!” I said in awe.   
  
“Ares!” Xena screamed,   
  
“You called?” Ares questioned,   
  
“Of course I did. It’s about Lucifer. He needs a proper home.” Xena blabbed on and on.   
  
“Hello! Xena? Ares?” I questioned.   
  
“Yes” they chorused accidentally.   
  
“What about something to eat before we talk about ‘my needs’ Kay?” I asked.   
  
“Sure” Xena answered,   
  
“That’s fine” Ares responded.   
  
“Good! Now just wait! Don’t go anywhere we don’t have to leave the room” I sprinkled pixie dust onto the table and murmured a chant as if I were in a daze. Suddenly on the table there appeared Sun Fruit, Oranges, Mango, Coconuts, Strawberries, Bananas, Ginger Ale, Coconut Milk, Punch Buddha’s, Qusadias, little sandwiches, meats, crackers, cheese-- I could go on and on. “Nice magic touch, huh?” I asked.   
  
“Very nice” Xena said with a mouthful of food,   
  
“Scrumptious” Ares replied.   
  
“Wonderful” I cried in pride.   
  
“Now do you wanna talk?” Xena asked.   
  
“Sure!” Ares and I responded, I added, “About ‘my needs’ the hole in the wall is just fine.” I coaxed happily, I got to hear everything from there.   
  
“I bet! Now what is this about? Lucifer! Lucifer” Xena cried, as I had dosed off in a conference none the least.   
  


To Be Continued


End file.
